Desperada Oneshot
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Desperada, Marinette gives a deserved apology to Luka. She then wonders afterwards if she should give him a chance. Oneshot.


**Just like with Reflekdoll I saw Desperada live as it premiered on Disney Channel UK, good think I live in the UK. This greatly annoyed me especially as a Lukanette shipper. Just like someone else on Tumblr pointed out we got two episodes and one where Marinette apologises when she doesn't need to and the other where doesn't when she needs to. Seriously Marinette, you really are better off giving up on Adrien at this point. **

**Adrien is the first holder of the Snake Miraculous and I was certain I misheard when he said he failed for a month but after checking on Tumblr, I was not the only one who heard it right. Most of the last bit of the first half is Adrien failing as a Snake hero; I hope Marinette is better skilled when she gets the Mouse Miraculous. Luka doesn't get to be focused on the episode where he gets his Miraculous; he can join the club with Sabrina who doesn't get focus on her own Akuma episodes.**

**Also I think it's safe to say that Desperada is the most minor Akuma villain ever, we first see her Akumatized without any attempt to introduce or set her up as a civilian. There was more effort in setting up Mr Pigeon! Hope the poor girl doesn't find out Mr Pigeon got more set up than her!**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighed to herself after watching Luka and Adrien finish up with their guitar duet with Jagged Stone nearby. Now she could think back she was embarrassed and a bit ashamed herself since she allowed herself to be unintentionally insensitive, idiotic, mean and ignorant to Luka.

Volunteering Adrien to play with Jagged when Luka was the guitarist and then volunteering Luka to lend Adrien his guitar.

What was she thinking?

Nothing, that's right. She was prone to rash stupid decisions when it came to Adrien, including apparently lending him the Snake Miraculous. It seemed like he kept failing at it for months, an over exaggeration but it seemed like he was not so good at the Hero job.

With how much she thought Adrien was a good guy; it seemed like she might have to second guess the next time she thinks about giving a Miraculous to him. She had certainly fantasised about having him as a partner with his own Miraculous.

Still Luka was the victim in her latest bit of Adrien related idiocy, just like Adrien's bodyguard who she and her friends had inconvenienced with all the tickets he got because of them. She felt super guilty after looking back at it and began a fund to save up enough money to pay off all the fines he had gotten on that day.

"Something the matter Marinette?" Luka asked startling Marinette as he came up to her.

Marinette cleared her breath and told Luka "Luka, I super owe you a large apology for how I acted earlier. You were clearly the better choice over Adrien and I acted rashfully, and even volunteered you to lend him his guitar! I am really sorry and I won't blame you for being angry."

Luka just smiled and told her "you're forgiven Marinette and I can forgive a rash mistake, it did hurt but you're sorry. I am not angry..."

"But you should, you should be furious with me! My brain totally shuts down and I do things without thinking when Adrien is involved, I am such a hopeless mess..." Marinette interrupted with a near scream with people staring not catching the words.

"You were willing to realise your mistake Marinette and I am not angry, would it make you feel better if I pretended to be angry with you for a minute?" Luka asked and Marinette blinked but then gave a slight nod.

Luka then looked at her with a faux angry stare which kind of made Marinette giggle for a second which he joined in after the minute was up.

They then made their goodbyes and Kagami came up to Marinette and whispered to her "remember what I said about second chances Marinette." Marinette blinked and looked back at Luka.

Thinking about how out of hand she has made her crush on Adrien, maybe it was time to scale it back and look to someone else. Luka did seem to like her a lot and though she claimed they were just friends, he couldn't like her like that... Could she?

Thinking on the spur of the moment Marinette called after Luka and he turned to her. "Luka, do you want to... Later if you don't mind... Want to get ice cream... Just the two of us?" Marinette asked a little hesitantly not entirely sure this was a good idea.

Luka smiled and told her "I would love to." He then left leaving Marinette to be congratulated by the assembled girls including a pleased looking Kagami. She was thinking that she was not so wrong after all.

"I am so happy for the both of you, I know you and my Luka will be great together!" Anarka and Marinette was thinking of saying that it was just a slight date.

However she decided to ask "Mrs Couffaine, about Jagged calling you Anarchy and the poster... Did you work together?"

Anarka grinned and told Marinette "we were certainly a duo and more before we had to separate and had to keep quiet about it. Been waiting to tell Luka and Juleka when they are ready plus you can call me Anarka or Anarchy if you want Marinette." Marinette then blinked in confusion at the bit about waiting to tell Luka and Juleka.

"They were too young to remember when we split and I was amused when Luka gotten into Jagged's music. Hoping they could play together as a father and son duet someday, if you can Marinette dear can you keep it a secret?" Anarka whispered into Marinette's ear and her eyes just twitched after thinking of the implications.

Her brain was now in overload as hoping beyond all hope she doesn't end up blurting it out when she and Luka got ice cream.

**The thought came to me when I saw the beginning of the episode.**


End file.
